True Love Can't Stay Hidden Forever
by cupcakehugs234
Summary: Hermione is an Auror along with her friend Harry and her arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy(the heartthrob). Ron her boyfriend doesn't pass the training and turns into an alcoholic.what will happen when she is forced to work with draco himself. who doesn't admit but has feelings for her. will they be torn apart by the unknown.or will they soar through their problems?
1. Chapter 1: An insight to my life (HPOV)

True Love Cannot Stay Hidden Forever…. Ch1: An insight to my life

I had just woken up screaming, after having the stupid recurring nightmare which had tormented me for probably a month now, which not so surprisingly was just when I started my job in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror.

Yeah I Hermione Granger, became an Auror, it was not only a shock to my friends and my boy-friend, but also to me. If someone would have asked me what I wanted to become back at Hogwarts I would have easily said "an elf-right activist".

It's not like I'm not passionate about it, S.P.E.W just took a backseat when I realized the thrill I felt back in "The War" taking down Death Eaters. I knew then that nothing would stop me from becoming the best at the job. I unfortunately was wrong; my boy-friend Ron (we started dating after we confessed our liking for each other after the Battle) wasn't the brightest bulb, he like Harry and I wanted to become an Auror, he could not pass the test and the training that followed. Harry and I naturally came close not just because we passed but also because, while training, us trainees' were told that our fellow Aurors would be like our family and that we would have to stick together through thick and thin...

Ron however didn't understand and started making rude and rubbish theories about Harry and I snogging behind his back. His ever possessive nature also did no help.

There would be days when he would come back to our apartment looking all sorts of stressed, and whenever I would ask what's wrong he would mutter some very rude profanities under his breath and go off to bed without another word. Harry, Ginny, Neville and all my friends suggested me to leave him for good but I could never bring myself to do it, knowing that it was because of me that his behaviour altered.

I did everything I could possibly think of, I tried the oldest tricks in the book but nothing worked. What hurt me the most though was when I found out that my parents did not have a single clue as to who I was and even about the fact that they had a daughter in the first place.

To say I was heartbroken would be the understatement of the year. I used to cry me self to sleep every night. I couldn't focus on training and formed an impermeable shell around myself. The news in itself was shattering but what hurt was when the one person who I thought I could trust to make me feel better; Ron, was least bothered and nonchalant about the entire matter as if these things happened every day, he even went on to say that anyone would gladly get their memories altered if the they consisted of me.

I didn't mind it one bit, being the person I am, played the martyr. After a month of this travesty Harry, the only person who understood me clearly told me to snap out of it. His exact words were "Hermione you are STRONG, CONFIDENT and the BRIGHTEST WITCH of the age. You are not somebody who will cry because she didn't get what she wanted, I know what you have been through is no joke, believe me I know, but you will have to learn to cope with it. I get that it would be a challenge but what kind of a Gryffindor would you be if you walked away from a challenge huh?"

To this day those words are what kept me going. I breezed through training at the top of my class (well no surprise there) and became more of the BadArse I already was, which was met with a lot of joyfulness on my chums' side. Finally the sunshine peeking through the window broke me from my reverie, and I was ready for another day full of opportunities, tough luck and Ron being his usual barmy self.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire and Ice(DPOV)

TRUE LOVE CANNOT STAY HIDDEN FOREVER….CH-2: The Fire and Ice Don't Work Together..

(Draco Malfoy)

It was a bright sunny morning. Everything was going well…I got a job at the Ministry of Magic and my parents were proud of it except one part that am an Auror. I need to stay in touch with many other aurors too..The Ministry says that they are like your family and you have to treat them like your family.

My job is prodigious and I just can't stand that mudblood and the chosen one. Luckily that red head Weasley was not selected to be an auror who am I kidding ? who will select him? There have been many rumors that knockturnal Alley's creatures and stuff are being stolen and the rumors says that they are the death eaters trying to bring 'The Dark Lord' back. I mean how daft do you have to be, to believe that!

"Honey" my mom entered with that blissful smile on her face and interrupted my thoughts.

"What is it?" I replied knowing fully well about what she was going to say.

"Honey" she started with a speech I knew better than my own name. "Draco honey I was wondering if you were perhaps…. Looking for somebody to you know, share your future with?" she went directly to the point but with an air of uncertainty.

When I didn't answer back she decided to get on with it " sweetie listen, I know you're against me choosing your future. But think about it, wouldn't you want somebody to come back home to, somebody to love with all your heart?" I knew where this was going, she was going to guilt-trip me into giving in, but I knew better.

"Mother!"I snapped, "I will not have you commanding my life, I strictly hate the prospect of being tied down to somebody for the rest of my LIFE!"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY !" uh-oh, I was in deep trouble now and she knew it, hell, the entire world knew it!

She continued her assault of words " You listen to me loud and clear, you will marry a pureblood in no less than two months am I CLEAR?"

I grumbled a weak yes in response and she continued, "Draco I only want what's best for you. I'll be happy for you even if you chose that daft Pancy Parkinson Draco, but just not a mudblood."

"Mom seriously? How can you think, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would marry a mudblood?

"Two months" she said with a warned voice and left me alone.

I was on the way to my cabinet reasoning what my mother said, how rigidly I've got this job and the mark present on my wrist which everybody notices and stares like am still that Malfoy who would do anything for his avail. When suddenly from nowhere Kingsley Shacklebolt captured me. He was fretful He made sure that nobody was watching us and started saying jittery.

"Draco, There is something I need you to know, It's really urgent and take Miss Granger along with you to my office" and left. He said it was like The Dark Lord had appeared again somehow and everybody is in a great danger but wait a minute, wait a minute

Fuck! Hermione Granger! That horrendous mudblood? What the hell? Is there an ill wind that blows nobody good? I needed to do something I told my other friends and they suggested to go and talk to Kingsley. Considering that he was the Minister and I merely an Auror ,I went along with it.

As I entered to Kingsley's office I saw him with mine and Hermione pictures in his hand when he suddenly realized that I noticed him he immediately hide those pictures inside a book cover.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy didn't see you comin eh. I don't see Miss Granger where is she ?

Before I could say anything he scrutinized my face and started his aphorism

"Mr. Malfoy I see yeh problem but I can't to anything. We need you and Miss Granger in this project".

Everybody in the Ministry was staring at me when I returned from Kingsley office and suddenly I noticed from the corner of my eyes Granger passing by.

"Granger" I said hoping she would drop her ego and listen to me for once in her life.

"What is it Malfoy?" she snapped. Well I guess somebody had a bad morning….

" Mr. Kingsley wants both of us in his office" I said bracing myself for the onslaught of profanities I was expecting to hear.

To my surprise ;without a word she started walking after me.


	3. Chapter 3 my redneck colleague(HPOV)

True Love Can't Stay Hidden Forever… ch3: Disappearances, Alleys and my redneck colleague

Hermione's POV

I started working on my breakfast for yet another office day when realisation hit me like a ton of bricks... Today I was supposed to be meeting the Minister for something he wanted to discuss. He told me it was prudent that I listen with an open mind and do not act rashly.

I for one thought that was completely unnecessary because unlike certain Gryffindors (namely, Harry and well... all other Gryffindors) I wasn't one who would act on a whim. I removed all those thoughts as I took the Floo powder, threw it in the blazing fire, and watched as it turned a beautiful emerald green in a matter of seconds. I stepped in and with all my might yelled "MINISTRY OF MAGIC". With that I got sucked into a vortex of sorts and within the blink of an eye, I was standing in the Atrium.

Ahhh the Atrium, I never knew why but the Atrium always bought this sense of serenity in me. Now usually I would look for Harry as soon as entered or he would engulf me in a big bear hug the moment he would see me, but I didn't bother knowing fully well why he wasn't here. He had recently gotten married to Ginny and decided that he would do well with a week away from all the crazy paparazzi. I was making my way to the Minister's office when a strangely familiar voice yelled

"Granger"

I knew then that it was none other than Draco Malfoy, that pathetic excuse of a person. I didn't know what all the girls at the Ministry saw in him. Sure he was tall, blonde, with grey eyes that could captivate somebody with just a glance, and a wide torso that I would love to... Ugh, I was disgusted by myself for even thinking that way.

He was a complete wanker, and I would rather eat slugs than feel something for him.

Upon hearing his voice I reluctantly turned around, not bothering with pleasantries and went straight to the point.

"What is it?" I asked, not giving second thought to the coldness in my voice.

" wants both of us in his office."

I knew that I was supposed to meet the minister but I didn't know that Malfoy would be there too. I suppose the minister would have wanted him to call me and that he would leave me after delivering the message. Without a word I followed him, knowing that adding a sarcastic comment to this conversation would only make him all the more cocky and eager to make my life a living hell.

I stepped in the office expecting the calm minister I had known before and after my enrolment in the ministry. But what I saw was something that shocked me. He had deep circles under his eyes, as if he had not been sleeping well or at all. His usual neat attire was in disarray and his work desk was filled with large piles of papers which I recognised as complaint letters.

All this while Draco was standing beside me and when I realised this, the hair at the back of my neck stood up. In three long strides the minister was in front of me and Draco. Facing us with a look I could only name as frustration. He sat me down and without wasting a fraction of a second, he blurted out "I want you and Mr. Malfoy working together."

It took me entire two seconds to find my voice, and when I did I yelled as if there was no tomorrow. "WHAT?"

"I said I want you and Mr. Malfoy working together, t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r." He spelled it out as if I was a toddler. I stood there gaping at him.

I knew it had only been a few seconds since I answered but it seemed like eternity to me. The minister took a single step toward me gauging my reaction and in a calm voice spoke up, with uncertainty lacing every syllable "So... what do you think?"

That was it, all the anger that I had kept inside me soared through and I started ranting out at the minister himself ,not bothering if this was allowed or not. "What do I think? I'll tell you what I think. I think that this is a travesty of INTERNATIONAL proportions and that I will never work with Malfoy" I said sneering at the last part.

This seemed to set Malfoy off "Listen Granger, I hate you, I really do and I would love to go back in time to stop whatever possessed the minister to think that I would be okay working with you. But you have to admit that the disappearances in Nocturnal Alley are no laughing matter and that we have to have the best working this case. Now as your beloved POTTER is not here, you'll have to make do with me understand."

It took me time but I understood the severity of the matter. I nodded along and motioned for the minister to continue. He said something about the mission and about how we would have back-ups around the clock and that we would have to work late nights. I was physically present but mentally I was wondering as to how on earth I was going to work with the chuffer of a person standing beside me.

Hey guys do this is the new chapter... i hope you like it. Just stick around for a little while, you'll not regret it.

XOXOXo- cupcakehugs234 Page 4


	4. Chapter 4:Leave me alone( DPOV)

True Love Cannot Stay Hidden Forever….CH-4 Leave Me Alone.

(Draco's POV)

That mud blood is so vexatious. Since we got to know that we both are working on a project together she's been throwing fire balls at me.

Granger should be proud; that she is working with the One and Only Draco Malfoy who is the starrer in every girl's dreams. Ok so that was a bit of a stretch, but still I know that I if I want I could get Granger to be weak on knees in a matter of seconds.

All she thinks about is work, the library, and work. If she wants to leave she can, I won't be one to complaint. After all who needs her? All these thoughts took a backseat when I read the headlines of the today's Daily Prophet.

Death Eaters at Hogwarts?

"On _Sunday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; alma-mater too many war veterans such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger etc. there were reported sightings of three cloaked figures suspiciously walking out of the school grounds._

 _When questioned headmistress Professor .M.C. McGonagall said, "Hogwarts has been the epitome of safety and we assure all the parents and readers that it will continue to be so. For extra safety measures the Ministry will be sending its officials to run a parameter of the school grounds, however there is nothing to be worried for."_

 _Even though the words were supposed to be comforting, you could see fear rolling off in waves off the professor. The question that arises in the minds is that, are these sightings to be related to the suspicions that are being raised regarding the Dark Lord making his move yet again? Or is this all just a silly rumour? Well we fervently hope for the latter."_

I started mulling over whatever I had read. Sure I hated Hogwarts but that all was just because the Potter boy and all the attention he got, I actually was afraid that something was going to happen to my alma-mater.

I was busy in my own thoughts when I heard a loud THUMP followed by an agonizing whimper, I rushed towards the noise and I saw Granger on the floor with books splayed across her.

That's when I realized how cute she looked with her bushy hair all over her face and her petite frame on the floor. For an entire five seconds I forgot that I was staring at her. Apparently I was busy with other thoughts.

I was having an internal battle with myself; my thoughts started wondering if there could possibly be a future where she would at least consider me as a friend.

But then I reminded myself that she was the one who threw that punch in the third year, that she was the one who would pick a fight with me any time she wanted to.

And then I was back to my old self; Draco Malfoy the boy who doesn't need his stupid parents to be famous. That Malfoy on whom every woman dies because of his good looks and wonderfully cunning brain.

If she thinks otherwise, well then she surely doesn't have good choice. I decided to stop my ogling and sneered, "Huh! Granger you could not even walk properly. Oh poor mud blood".

Deep down inside me was regretting it already, as her features turned into a frown.

"At least this mud blood doesn't betray her friends as you do" she retorted in a manner which only she could pull off.

"Save it, I think that we can see who's better. Let's see out of all the people in this room, a: who stumbled over nothing? And B: is currently at the mercy of their enemy?" I knew she wouldn't be able to retaliate.

I heard her muttering curses under her breath. I waited there anticipating that she would ask for help but that girl is so recalcitrant she didn't ask but tried to get up and failed miserably.

I turned around toward the second source of noise. I saw Granger on the floor (again!), trying to will the tears to not come. I wondered why she didn't use magic in the first place.

Ah, the muggle way of thinking... sometimes I wonder how it would be for the less fortunate.

I looked over at her once again, and every self control I have had shattered as I burst into a very un-gentleman like laughter.

I decided that I had had my fair share of entertainment, when I tried to hide my amused expression and slid my hand on her waist so as to lift her up. To my surprise she didn't protest.

I placed her at the hospital's bed and waiting for when would a nurse show up. I just could not leave her alone there, and I didn't know why.

In the meantime I stood their stiffly, thinking of ways to get her to feel embarrassed because of this incident.

The nurse came in; she checked her foot and discovered that she has having an ankle sprain. I felt a twinge of guilt but that was overpowered by the self-reassurance, I had.

The nurse gave her a potion to drink saying that it would heal the sprain in a matter of minutes.

To pass the time I would think of the case we were working and sometimes I would think about Hermione and her intellect and beautiful brown eyes... Hermione was sleeping and I made myself sit on the chair next to her. A simple action that surprisingly made me feels nervous.

When the nurse informed me that she was free to go, I went to her office took all her stuff and decided to drop her off to her apartment.

I knew that she was perfectly fine, but would I ever lose a chance to make her feel UN comfortable? I guess not!

Granger was walking on her one leg and the other one on air. She won't take my help... Even though I asked. Kingsley knew what happened with Hermione and arranged a portkey for us.

When we reached her apartment, the first thing I noticed was that the place looked nothing like what I had imagined.

It was in disarray, the pungent smell of alcohol lingering in the air. I may not know a lot about Granger but one thing I knew, was that she was always well managed.

I was about to leave when I heard footsteps and saw none-other than the Git-Lord himself, our very own Red-Head Weasley (even in my head I couldn't help but sneer).

He looked very drunk and he probably was. I couldn't help but feel an ounce of pity towards Hermione (hey! That's a first) who apparently had to live with that complete wanker.

I said a weak 'hi', not bothering to get into pleasantries with a drunk, and went back to the ministry using the portkey.

"I heard that you are working with Miss Granger "my mother said in a tone I had heard in special occasions, all of which included me being told-off by her.

"It was the wicked Minister's who paired us together, who would want to work with her on purpose?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

But she was angry. She called for an elf and asked to take my stuff and place it in my room and then she turned over me.

"I see, Draco but beware don't go in troubled waters, for I am sure you'll regret it." She said, sounding like an all knowing being. I didn't have to think long before I realised what she meant by "troubled waters". It was meant to be a jibe at a certain colleague of mine...

I was in my room thinking what my mom said about me and Granger. Is it even possible? I started visualizing how it would be like and slept. And in my sleep I dreamed about a beautiful girl with a fiery personality...

 _ ***** hey guys... so i really hope that you are enjoying the story. If you are reading please do leave a review, and I swear that we will not disappoint(yes, we. I am writing this story along with a very close friend of mine). So if you have an suggestions, feel free to shoot.**_

 _ **XOXOXO cupcakehugs234*****_


	5. Chapter 5 Why Me? (HPOV)

ch:5 Why me? (HPOV)

I was in the ministry working with a certain somebody who happened to be the most ANNOYING person to walk on planet earth. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would have to work with somebody as exasperating as Draco Malfoy. Boy he sure did have a stick stuck up his arse.

I had finished reading today's Daily Prophet and couldn't help but fear envelope me. Hogwarts; my second home, my alma-mater, everything that I had fought for was now in danger (again!).

While thinking some not so cheerful thoughts I picked up my large stack of books and started making my way over to the library, half-way through the process I realized I could've used magic instead but it was too late.

I stumbled over thin air and unceremoniously fell down.

Oh god! Why did my clumsy self have to make an appearance when the person who would most-likely make fun of me for the rest of my life was in the next room?

No sooner than later, Malfoy came into the office looking maniacally around, to see the source of the noise. I was expecting to see an amused smirk plastered on his face, but what I saw in his eyes the moment his gaze met mine was concern and another emotion that I couldn't place.

After a few more falls and more than a few hearty laughs from Malfoy. I was making my way down to the nurse's office with Draco's arms on my waist hoisting me up.

The trip to the nurse's office was short but oh so embarrassing!

I couldn't help but think that this would make Draco hate me more than he already did…

WAIT WHAT? Why in the bloody hell did I care about what Draco thought? Well, I guess falling down makes you think stupid stuff.

It was 'Darling Draco's' Idea to drop me off at my apartment, even though my leg was perfectly healed, I admit there were a few tender moments but I was fine.

As we got sucked into what I felt was nothingness( that's what it felt like taking a port key… trust me, not the best experiences I've had !) I couldn't help but wonder if Ron was home. Instantly I was dreading the inevitable conversation that would take place between me and him regarding my current colleague, he already had a hard time adjusting to my new job but seeing Draco would certainly be a shocker to him.

Although a small part of me was hoping that he would have finally come to his senses (HA! As if) and realize that we could get through this.

I reached my apartment and was overwhelmed by the pungent scent of alcohol; I guess Ron _**had**_ come home …

I figured it would be best If the two (Draco and Ron) didn't meet considering their huge egos would get hurt even by the slightest mention of the others name.

But miss luck was not my friend today as seconds later; Ron came out of the bedroom currently trying to shake off his alcohol induced slumber.

This was normal to me but not to Malfoy (huh, I almost forgot he was here).

I was about to diffuse the situation but Draco beat me to it, by squeaking out a meek "hi" towards Ron and grabbing the port key back to the Ministry.

I was about to say something when Ron in three long strides came face to face with me and looked at me with a menacing expression. It was something I was used to so it wasn't that much of a shock.

What he said next though was completely a shocker, "Well, I guess Harry wasn't enough so you've got Malfoy huh!"

Anger coursed through me like the blood in my veins at his words.

"If you would've stopped thinking about yourself for a minute than you would realize that I sprained my ankle and Malfoy being the gentleman he is, helped me" I spat at him with as much venom as I could manage.

I knew I had hit a nerve considering Ron was as red as a tomato, maybe because of all the alcohol or maybe because he realized that I had feelings too.

"Save it Mione, you UNFAITHFUL woman! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAN MOST GIRLS. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NOT FOLLOW HARRY LIKE A LOST PUPPY JUST BECAUSE OF HIS STUPID SCAR. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD REMEMBER YOU LOVED ME!" he yelled those words at me with all he had.

The audacity of him to call _me_ unfaithful, that's just hypocrisy right in your face. Oh I wouldn't back down; he just brought an avalanche down on himself.

All the etiquettes that had been taught to me were forgotten in that moment when I started ranting out on Ron.

"Oh you think you're a fucking genius aren't you. When will you realize that I HAVE loved you even when you weren't there for me when I needed you most! You and you're bloody rants about me going out with Harry behind your back are just getting old now Ron. Get a life and stay out of my FACE!" I yelled at him while making my way down to my room and locking it with magic.

In a few short seconds I could feel streams of hot tears pouring down on my face.

Why did MY life have to be so miserable? WHY ME?

After what felt like eternity but actually was thirty minutes, I heard light taps on my bedroom window.

I turned around only to see a tawny owl with the Potter crest hung on around its neck…

OH my God! Harry was back and so was Ginny, to say I was euphoric would be an understatement. I was... I was… I was happy and content.

I rushed towards the window with as much speed as I could muster and pushed it open.

The tawny owl came swooping in and perched itself on my top desk drawer.

Without hesitation it stuck its leg out so that I could free the letter tied to its leg. While I did this I decided to give him a few owl treats considering that this very owl just made me smile more than I had in over a week!

I calmed myself down and began reading:

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _Oh how elated I am to finally get to write to you. I would have written a letter from our honeymoon to you way back of I had known how much I would miss you._

 _Well I didn't get a lot of still time on my hands if you know what I mean*wink, wink*._ (Oh God TMI! TMI… I thought to myself) _anyway I couldn't bear to not talk to you for almost a week! I was wondering if you'd want to meet me at some 'Terry's café'._

 _You know how it gets if I even get out of my house, I figured it'll be a great way to catch-up on the things I've missed out on. Hope to see you soon_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

 _P.S. whatever happened between you and Ron over the week has to be revealed so get ready to spill Granger."_

Oh, to say I was happy would be an understatement. I was like I said content; I had my two best friends back and finally home.

I rushed to my wardrobe picked out something casual and rushed back out of my apartment, partly because I wanted to meet Ginny, partly because I didn't want to meet her brother.

After meticulously searching for the aforementioned Café, I looked for Ginny and Lo! There she was in all her Weasley glory, with red hair as bright as fire cascading down her shoulders… she truly was a sight to behold.

No sooner than later I was making my way over her, as soon as I came in her sight she didn't even waste a beat and flung her arms around me, clinging on to me like her life depended on it.

As soon as we sat down, she started rambling on and on about how she missed me and how sad she felt that she couldn't contact me. After that was done, I felt obligated to ask her, about her honeymoon and as soon as I did, I regretted it.

At first she was okay, a bit shy too but one nod was all it took her to get into all the gory details about how and when and where she and Harry did…. Ugh, I considered Harry my brother… this was just sick!

After Ginny stopped gushing about her honeymoon, she turned to me and gave me a look which clearly said "spill".

I started telling her about the numerous fights Ron and I had gotten into, she knew I was stalling and I did too. I couldn't bring myself to tell about my situation with Malfoy, it felt like I would be judged if admitted to it.

After a lot of puppy-dog faces from Ginny I finally gave in and told her.

"OK FINE! Do you remember when I said that the minister wanted to talk about something important with me?"

"Yeah"

"And do you remember all the articles in the Daily Prophet about the mysterious disappearances in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes I do! Hermione tell me that this is leading somewhere "she told me frustrated.

"Well, the minister wanted to tell me that I would be working the case." I altered the story hoping that she would think that, that was it.

Unfortunately she didn't "That can't be it, you're lying Mione I know you are."

"FINE! Malfoy and I are working together on this case."

She sat there gaping at me like I had two heads. I simply stared back.

After a while (a.k.a. 15 straight minutes of staring at each other) she burst out into a loud guffaw that made almost everybody turn around and look at us.

"You... you, you've got to… be kidding me..." she said running out of breath after all that laughing.

"I'm not" I simply said back.

"Ok no wait, you're serious? That Malfoy working with you! That's just preposterous "she exclaimed.

"That's what I said"

"Well then, what are you waiting for? tell me everything."

"Everything?" I asked with honest fear dripping from my words.

"EVERYTHING" she said in fake menace.

 _ ***** Hey guys sorry for the wait… got a bit busy, school is not that forgiving you see.**_

 _ **Anyway be sure to review and rate to let us know what you think of the story. You're thoughts are important to us. So just keep calm and enjoy Avengers Infinity War(I can't believe its out! Eek) and also Harry Potter.**_

 _ **XOXOX- cupcakehugs234*****_


	6. Chapter 6 The Dare Game (DPOV)

True Love Cannot Stay Hidden Forever…..ch-6 The Dare Game

Draco's POV

 **AN;** _ **Hey you Awesome People! Your reviews are just heartwarming and a great morale boost.**_

 _ **To**_ _ **Ditte3:**_ _ **thank you so much, and be patient, for we have planned ahead.**_

 _ **To**_ _ **Danikae:**_ _ **I have already replied but surely enough thanks for your support it means a lot!)**_

It was the 2nd day since my mother basically decided my future and made me promise to marry someone in nearly 2 months or so, a pureblood no less.

I love my mother, I really do but she needs to understand that I have just started my career and will surely need some time to even get used to my job.

Marrying somebody this early would surely be a recipe of disaster.

I need this ex-death eater chapter to get close from my life's history so that nobody could disrespect my future to be family or feel scornful.

In the after math of the terrible disagreement with my mother yesterday, I realized that I had actually felt offended when my mother said something about Granger. I didn't know why that was but I did know that Hermione Granger was about to turn my life upside down…

I went to Hermione's office thinking of excuses to make if I get caught, when I did reach it I saw not the usual stack of papers but a clean desk and a simple flower vase. This was very odd, never did any ministry official ever have a clean desk (not a proper and valid ministry official that is), Granger must've been late that's it.

I waited there anticipating she would show up any moment but she never did. She was 30 minutes late and there was I having negative thoughts. That's it, enough of waiting (obviously It wouldn't happen if you would wait for 45 minutes). I pushed the door opened but it wouldn't.

I tried shoving it forward but still in vain. I contemplated using magic but decided against it (Surely someone would notice if an entire went missing in the middle of the day!). I finally manage to open it to the slightest creek to peep through and see what was going on.

What I saw were five or ten women of the ministry peeking through a tiny hole fighting to see what I was doing inside Hermione's office. What so they expect me to do! We work on a case for Merlin's sake; I honestly never want to get inside a woman's mind.

I applied a little force and there were those girls looking at me with those fake innocent eyes and pouty lips. I would've at least made one perverted comment but something stopped me this time.

One of the women tried to make herself look appealing, anticipating that I would fall for it.

"Hello Draco fancy seeing you here. "She tried to purr but it sounded like a cat dying actually.

"Oh nothing, I was just waiting for Miss Granger to come so that we could get on with the case" I tried to say nonchalantly.

"OK well then would you like to join me in my office? We could have little cup of coffee or…" she left the sentence hanging and once again tried her level best to look provocative.

"No I'd rather wait here" I said a bit too quickly. Finally the woman's façade broke and she let out a frustrated cry. "Oh for Merlin's sake Malfoy get the hint! Besides what do you see in that girl anyway, sure she has got brains but that doesn't matter does it?" All the girls burst out in fits of giggles, all the while eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat.

I stood stiffly trying to contemplate about what my reaction could be. I had two choices (I) to agree and laugh with them and joke about how Hermione's smart but still wasn't good enough and couldn't resist me (ii) to shut the women about what they were talking and defend Hermione's honor.I knew that I was going to carry this regret my whole life. Without more thinking I chose the option (I). I made myself look cunning and I knew that they were waiting for an answer.

"Girls, you all know me so well…do you know that when I held her in my arms I saw her blushing (that was the worst lie I've ever said, she wasn't blushing but punching me on my chest to let her go). Now what can I say women? For the Salazar's sake I don't want this topic to go out of our hands. Let's keep it between you and me." They all started blushing and discussing about me and the faith I have put in them but I knew Hermione would come to know about this because those women couldn't wait to tell everyone about the fresh gossip they had learnt.

I looked around to see somebody or anybody who could get me out of this mess when I saw two people who boosted my ego more than Felix Felicis.

Pansy and Crabbe saw me with all those women and beckoned to come over to them. They were not alone, there were many others with them most of which I knew or noticed back in Hogwarts. They were looking anxious (no doubt, they saw me with a girl whom I hate the most and that too in my arms). Everybody was at lost for words until Pansy spoke up.

"So… Draco all these women throwing themselves at you, completely normal for you isn't it?

Although I did notice that ever since you started this love-hate relationship with that mud blood they've lessened in number" Everyone started laughing at that, many even commenting with a few "YOU GO Girl s". I knew Pansy never really fancied me, but seeing me with Granger had hit a nerve.

"Every women falls for me, you see. That Granger did too; she's having good days as she is working with me haven't you seen? 1st day at work with me and she got herself in my arms" Great I was telling lies again, God! This was going to be bad if Granger got to know…

"Draco we all saw or at least heard of what happened Hermione fell and you picked her up, stop pretending otherwise" said Blaise, great another mouth to shut up! Note the sarcasm.

"Oh you poor sod! Do you really think that I would ever stoop to that level… do you think that I'll lie about having gotten Granger in my arms! I'd rather be blind." I spat back.

My other so-called friend Millicent Bullstrode smiled a crooked grin and I could literally see the cogs in his brain shifting as tried to think of a good enough comment.

"Ok Malfoy, I believe you. If you say that Granger is as stupid as you claim her to be, why not you try to get Granger fall for you and then when she does, laugh the whole thing off" he said skeptically.

"Consider it done." What an arse I am. Why on the earth did I say consider it done? I knew this was going to hurt a lot (not only Hermione but me also). Great, so now I have to not only find a pureblood but also get Granger to like me. Yeah this was going to be easy.

With nothing to do except for brooding about the Ministry and picking on nervous interns, I decided to head back to my office to see if something came up from the Minister.

Suddenly out of nowhere cameras started flashing. I was almost blinded by the intensity of it .I honestly was annoyed, what is it with the media can't they just get a life! I turned around to see through squinted eyes, as to whom was it that caught all this paparazzi and saw Harry (effing) Potter with his red head wife Gemmy… Gina… ugh what was that Weasley's name… Never mind that and Hermione looking all sorts of startled. I roamed my eyes over her body (in a total ungentle man like manner) and my breath got caught in my throat. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans paired with black flats and a peach cardigan which brought out the bronze highlights in her hair.

She finally met my gaze and practically begged for me to save her from the madness. She was trying to reach me but the reporters were blocking her way, how often did they get to see two of the so-called "Golden Trio" together with a quidditch player no less. They obviously had questions as to where the other Weasley was, which in turn made Granger uncomfortable. I mean who wouldn't be! For me staying in the same room as him for more five minutes without a remark was painful, she lived with him For Merlin's sake!

Honestly though what could Potter and Granger say? "Yeah we were friends with Weasley but he turned into a complete beaver and is always in a state of drunken stupor." Yeah that would go well…

Before she could reply to anything I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out of the crowd and the flashes were still continuing to follow our lead when suddenly a woman come to Hermione. Wait a minute she was the same woman who I asked not to tell about our little rapport to anyone.

She looked at me with surprise and I winked at her. She got to know what I was trying to indicate to her but she did something else "Hermione, you very, very clever woman, and fine you won now tell us how you did that". Fuck now I know why everybody says to not trust a woman but I wasn't thinking more about that, I was thinking what Hermione was going to say. When I looked at her she was trying to sort out what the woman was talking about but luckily Kingsley called us out Hermione didn't give much thought to it I encircled my arms around her waist and pulled her away from that crowd.

"Hermione and Draco I suppose you have heard that we have found a dead body at Diagon Alley but the marks on the body are quite strange. We examined it to check whether they were Ware-wolf bite marks, but no they were something else entirely.

I am sorry to inform you but we don't know what it is yet. We selected you both for this investigation because of the affairs Mr. Malfoy had been to; I think it is the right time to go to Knockturn Alley for investigation and to solve this mystery. You can go whenever you feel like just ask for a portkey or you can get brooms and of course apparition is always an option." Kingsley said as calmly as Dumbledore used to be.

Sometimes he would remind me of all the bad things I've done but Kingsley never gave much thought to it because he knew that I never wanted to do it, it was all just pressure, and this story was known only to him and Dumbledore, not a soul other.

There was silence in Kingsley's office and none of us were expecting to leave, it was an odd moment so I decided to break the silence. "Brooms would work and you can have them available in no time" I still remember those quidditch games I had back in Hogwarts.

The view was just fantastic and I would do anything to feel like those days again until Hermione spoke, "We should apparate, its faster and less conspicuous" she said with an air of defiance.

Honestly she would be great in Slytherin considering how she thinks so highly of herself. I was bored out of my wits but still complied; there was no point in arguing over trivial matters when the Minister is practically breathing down your neck.

I knew that I had a job to do and I couldn't wait to do it…

 ***Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying our story. Sorry we couldn't upload chapters more frequently but still...We love all of you and thank you for reading. Do write a review. XOXOXO.***


	7. Chapter 7: Cheater, Cheater (HPOV)

**** A/N: ok so I get that you guys are mad! (At least we hope you are!) for the lack in updates… but school and fan fiction don't go hand in hand. Nevertheless than you for all the "favourites'' that the story got! Enjoy ****

Cheater, cheater… (HPOV)

After I had given Ginny the details of my week without her I looked over to her face, checking for any signs of animosity. After all I was fraternizing with the enemy. However all I saw was a look of utter sympathy with a dash of annoyance.

I felt comforted and started twining the fingers of my hands together to pass the time.

"What about Ron, Hermione?" asked Ginny abruptly.

"What about him?" I feigned indifference.

"You know what I'm talking about. You have to take a step. You can't just let him rule your life like that." She tried to explain.

"Nobody is ruling my life! Certainly not Ron. And as for letting him go, I don't think it's that easy. He's been in my life for 11 years now and seven of them have been the best of my life! I can't let someone that crucial go." I said exasperatedly.

"Sure that makes sense if you say it that way but think about it with another angle. 4 years with as your boyfriend have been absolutely horrid. If Ron is that important to you, tell me was he there when you heard about your parents? Was he there to celebrate your triumphs? No he wasn't. So it's just better if you make your decision quick" she said.

As I mulled over what Ginny had said, I realized the truth in her words. I had never been one to be pushed around by the others, so why now? I needed to sort something out with one Ronald Weasley.

"I guess you're right, this has been going on for far too long. I should've listened to you and the others when all of this began; you've been right all along!" I exclaimed.

"I know" Ginny said cockily, her fun loving nature was back.

For a few minutes we were silently sipping our coffees when Ginny suddenly said, "well, I'm bored do you want to go some place?"

"As much as I'd love to I can't. I've the case to work on and I need to re-furnish the apartment."

"Umm, I can't help you with the case, how about I accompany to you to your apartment and I give you tips for the furnishing huh?" she offered.

"Seems good enough, let's go." I said as we walked out of the café.

As we went out, I bumped into a very tall figure that smelt suspiciously familiar. Harry.

As I looked up to his face I saw the look of pure happiness, he scooped me up into his arms and held me at arm's length to look me over. While we were catching up, I heard Ginny tap her feet impatiently and whine out like a 5 year old, "Hey! What about me?"

"How could I forget?" Harry cooed and went over to her. They shared a small kiss and a few love dove words.

"Get a room you two!" I yelled as they broke off and smiled sheepishly.

"So where are you girls headed to?" harry asked.

"Well, Hermione needed help for the furnishing in her apartment so I decided to go with her, who knows maybe I'll meet my 'dear' brother" Ginny said simply.

"You're still living with that git?" harry asked incredulously.

"I am … but not for long, umm why don't we head to the house, it'll be much more comfortable there." I offered trying to change the topic.

We all entered a dark alley so as to apparate. We reached the apartment and with a sense of déjà vu I could smell alcohol in the air. I ignored that, but as I was about to lie on the couch and offer the two to sit down, I heard shuffling sounds coming from my bed room. My hand instinctively went to my wand, preparing for an offence if need be.

I slowly tip toed towards the room and heard moans and labored breathing. This confused me a lot. After all who could be in there? When I left there was only Ron in the apartment… OH no!

As the moans and breaths became more prominent I prayed to whatever deity there was that this was not the predicament that I thought it to be.

With a shaky breath I opened the door just a crack and there it was, as if straight from my previously occurring nightmares, Ron lying half naked on the bed with a brunette in a lip-lock.

I felt my chest contract and my knees tremble. I let out an ear piercing scream that had Ron and the girl stop abruptly and Harry and Ginny cover their ears. Seconds later the door flung open and I was met with the frantic eyes of Ron. The sight alone enraged me beyond comprehension.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and stood up glaring murderously at him. As I walked on forward he slowly backed away.

"HOW COULD YOU? IS THIS ALL I WAS TO YOU HUH? SOMEBODY'S LIFE TO DESTROY AND MAKE MISERABLE! AND TO THINK I'VE BEEN DEFENDING YOU FROM YOUR OWN SISTER!" I yelled.

When I looked over to Harry and Ginny for reassurance they both were busy looking murderously at Ron.

In a more refined and unwavering voice I asked, "How long has this been going on" ( **A/N: did you get the reference?)**

" **Five** months" Ron answered in a small voice.

I was beyond enraged, I took a vase near the table and smashed into a billion pieces right there on his head, which alleviated some of my frustration. I slowly backed away into Ginny's and Harry's embrace when Ron said, "I'm sorry"

Something inside me snapped and my rage came out to play, " YOU DON'T SAY SORRY, THAT WORD MEANS NOTHING IN YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled while struggling to get of Ginny's grasp and murder the man right there and then.

When I finally did get out of there, I reached for my wand in my back pocket but came up short, I looked around in confusion and saw Ginny quickly hide something behind her back, and I walked her way and said in an eerily calm voice, "Give me my wand Ginny."

She shook her head 'no' like a petulant child who won't hand over his toys to his mother.

"GINNY! Give me my wand", "Ginny Give her the wand!" Harry and I said at the same time.

Ginny looked between the two of us and broke the awkward silence, "trust me as much as I want to, I know that he's not a person worth going to Azkaban for."

I contemplated and the anger in my slowly dissipated as I realized how much I wanted to sleep and wake up in the morning to find out that it was all just a dream.

However I went to Ron and slapped him across his face. Hard. Soon thereafter Harry joined me and punched him in the face (after which Ron had blood spewing out of his mouth). I looked him in the eye and said, "You count your blessings alright? You're alive just because one of us has control over their emotions get that asshole?"

Ron was just stood there with an emotionless face, probably thinking of ways to retaliate back. Harry grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dissaparated to Merlin knows where.

As soon as they went, tears started streaming from my eyes. I couldn't hold it back any longer, I just had to let it go ( **A/N: please tell me you got that** ). Ginny wrapped me in a comforting embrace and we just sat there on the bed room floor. After a minute or two I heard a slight _pop_ and assumed harry was back. Ginny left me just for a moment to speak with him, as they were talking; they repeatedly shared concerned glances my way. I looked down to see my crumpled clothes and frizzy hair, frizzier than before. I quickly got up and brushed off none existent dust off my clothes.

Harry and Ginny made their way towards me but I held up a hand so as to stop them and to also let them know that I was about to say something.

"Guys, relax you don't have to worry. Yes, I am shaken, very much so but I know it's all for the best. I will need time but honestly, I don't think Ron deserves that much attention. Besides I've got the case to work on, so that'll distract me." I said.

They both looked at me a bit skeptically before rushing towards me for a group hug and I welcomed it whole heartedly. Ginny broke the comfortable silence and said, "Well I know you'll hate me for this but how about we decided on your furniture."

I looked at her and then burst out laughing, soon thereafter harry and Ginny joined me in making the apartment look presentable and ridding it of its foul smell, Ginny even gave me pointers here and there about the shades and whatnot.

Soon it was time for them to leave, they both were reluctant and even offered to stay with me for the night but I refused. After all this I needed some alone time. When they finally budged and took off, I plopped down on my bed after changing into my pj's and looked back on this weirdly amazing day I just had. I had not only given Ron my piece of mind but also got him out of my life. My mind wandered off to work and one thing led to another and I started thinking about Malfoy. It actually surprised me that I defended him against Ron earlier today, but I guess it was because I didn't really had a good argument against him that time so I used whatever came to my mind.

In all honesty Malfoy was actually a good wizard; it surprised me when I heard he was becoming an Auror. But it was nice of him to decide to change his future and not let his past rule it. Something I couldn't do. I felt a bit guilty today because I was supposed to be working on the case instead I got stuck in my own problems. However this was something that needed to be sorted out so the earlier the better.

I slowly drifted off to sleep a nightmare free sleep after a long and emotionally exhausting day.

TLCSHF…

I woke up to see the sun's light streaming in through the curtains and windows of my bedroom. Still squinting I rummaged through my memory to recall what happened yesterday night as my mind was still a bit unresponsive and groggy from sleep. I remembered how I entered the apartment to find Ron cheating on me with some other girl… me confronting him, me breaking the vase on his face and finally me breaking it off with him. It took several minutes for it to hit me. I had finally ended my dreadful relationship with Ronald Weasley.

I was half expecting for tears to prickle my eyes but all that happened was a slight pin-prick feeling in my chest. I guess I was coping up with it pretty well!

I got up from my bed trudged down to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee to wake me up. Soon thereafter I busied myself in getting ready for work. Although this time it wasn't in a hurry, I actually savored my breakfast and enjoyed my bath, which felt oddly relaxing.

I was about to take my coat and leave when the flames in my fireplace turned green of their own accord and Ginny emerged brushing the soot off her clothes.

"Hey, not that I mind but what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Ministry by now?" she asked incredulously

I whipped my head around to check the clock and saw that I was not 10 not 15 but 45 minutes late. Without a word I grabbed Ginny by the hand, threw Floo-powder into the fire and went to the ministry.

As soon as I reached the Atrium I met with the frantic eyes of Harry who apparently was "so worried for me"

"I was just caught up today, no big deal… geez Harry gets a grip."

"Yeah, Yeah sure." He said averting his gaze from mine.

Those were the last words he said when suddenly flashes of white temporarily blinded me and thunderous yells of media reporters surrounded us.

I looked around clearly startled by the sudden uproar our mere presence started. I was hell bent on ignoring them until they asked the dreaded question.

"How is Ron, Hermione? Are you both still going strong?" a random reporter asked.

I was clearly taken aback by the question and that was all it took for the reporters to bombard us with questions regarding Ron. I knew all of us held a look of unease as I looked around to see if anyone could get me out of the mess.

As I was searching I met a pair of striking grey eyes, and recognized the person. Malfoy. I practically pleaded for him to save me from the crowd and surprisingly he did (without a smirk might I add!) he waded through the throngs of people and yanked me out from them.

As soon as I was at a comparatively safe distance from the crowd, a woman who by the looks of it was just an intern at the Ministry came up to me and Malfoy. "Hermione, you very, very clever woman, and fine you won, now tell us how you did that." She said, while looking Malfoy up and down. Something which surprisingly wanted me to knock the wind right out of her. However her question had caught me off guard. What did she mean when she said that I won, more importantly what did I win? But soon I felt arms around my waist and was being pulled away from the new crowd that had gathered.

I distinctly heard Kingsley calling us out and felt a gush of relief to be finally doing some work. As soon as he reached us he said,

"Hermione and Draco I suppose you have heard that we have found a dead body at Diagon Alley but the marks on the body are quite strange. We examined it to check whether they were Ware-wolf bite marks, but no they were something else entirely.

I am sorry to inform you but we don't know what it is yet. We selected you both for this investigation because of the affairs Mr. Malfoy had been to; I think it is the right time to go to Knockturn Alley for investigation and to solve this mystery. You can go whenever you feel like just ask for a portkey or you can get brooms and of course apparition is always an option." Kingsley said as calmly as Dumbledore used to be.

I was pondering over what he had said, Ware-wolf bite marks

Were strange considering they had gone into hiding after the war. But well I guess everything happening these days was strange so who could tell? There could be several answers as to what it could be but Kingsley was right, we had to go there in person and investigate. Suddenly Malfoy broke the silence and said. "Brooms would work; you can have them available in no time." That slick git! Of course he'd like to ride a broom. Not only would it entertain him but it would make my life miserable.

"We should apparate; it is faster and less conspicuous." I said quickly trying to diminish any thoughts from Malfoy's mind about riding brooms. I knew he agreed only because he couldn't care less but I went on with it. No reason to prolong something when the minister is practically breathing down your neck. After that the minister reminded us to check the victim's body should we have any suspicion. I and Malfoy nodded and went back to work.

While we were going towards the elevators I curiously asked, "What was that lady talking about?"

"What lady?" he asked back quite dumb of him to be honest.

"The lady we ran into not fifteen minutes ago, the one who looked a bit scary actually." I said in a 'duh' tone while snapping my fingers across his face trying to put some sense into him.

"Oh her!"

"Yes her, now will you answer my question? 'Mr. I know everything'?" I said exasperatedly.

He held up his hand and snapped, "First of all I am not the 'know-it-all' that is your job. Second of all I would appreciate it if you would put more attention to the task at hand or coming on time to your job rather than some passerby woman who spoke to you for a second." That shut me up, for the first time did I agree to what he said.

As we stepped in the elevators, I pressed our department number and grabbed on to one of the hanging structures hanging down from the ceiling. The elevator whooshed sideways then lurched downwards; I briefly wondered if this was how Charlie felt like when Mr. Willy Wonka showed him around the factory. My musings were cut short when Malfoy suddenly asked me, "Why were you late this morning?"

"None of your business." I snapped in reply.

"Does it have something to do with Weasley?" he asked obviously ignoring my previous comment. I was half expecting myself to wince on hearing any reference to Ron but I kept up a calm façade.

"I said _none_ of your business. Get that through your thick head Mal- '' I was cut short by the elevator abruptly stopping, causing me to lose my grip on the handle and almost tumble, however soon a pair of strong arms gripped my elbows and flipped me to come face to face with sparkling grey eyes, dancing with amusement. 'Need saving again Granger? I seem to be doing that a lot. Are you sure that you don't fall purposely wanting to end up in my arms?' he winked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively for effect.

I gagged and pushed him off me, 'if I didn't know better I would say that it's you who enjoys my presence.' I said icily.

All this while we were staring into each other's eyes, with faces only inches apart. Our stare down was cut short with someone clearing their throat uncomfortably. I looked up to see Nathan from department of mysteries looking everywhere but the scene in front of him, clearly uncomfortable with this rapport I had with Malfoy.

To clear this out, Nathan Bradley had a crush on me since I joined the ministry but refrained from asking me out, he was very shy. I mean "looks down while talking to you" shy, he hadn't told anyone but it was quite obvious by the way he looked at me. Nathan was easy on the eyes, with a lean yet muscular body, with hazel eyes but he was not my type. Besides with what happened I don't think I'll be ready for a relationship anytime soon.

Malfoy quickly released me and I also brushed the non-existent dust off my attire. I nodded in acknowledgment to Nathan and went out and Malfoy followed suit. As we reached our office, Malfoy plopped down on the seat and exclaimed, 'Could that guy be more obvious!'

'About what?' I asked genuinely confused.

'About how he is hopelessly in looove with you.' He dragged the word love in a sickening manner in hopes of annoying me. And annoy me he did. Now with all that had happened with Ron, even the word made me flinch. To my horror I saw Malfoy from the corner of my eye see the movement and now he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

We went through the past cases, trying to see a link to this one, read the statements of the victims to even get one meager detail as to what was happening. Whoever was doing this was certainly great at their job.

Throughout the day Malfoy would make silly jokes or annoying remarks designed to make me react or at least acknowledge his presence. However thinking back to the reporter's questions got me stuck with having an internal battle with myself about Ron. While one side said that whatever I did was justified, the other argued that after being caught Ron actually looked remorseful so there was hope for change. With all this going on in my head I couldn't really concentrate on the case at hand and Malfoy's jokes and remarks seemed to never stop.

'Oh GOD! Will you SHUT IT? I've been trying to concentrate on work which is hard enough without you and your stupid little jokes and plus I've got Ron to worry about, I shouldn't worry about him though I made it very clear yesterday… ANYWAY there is so much on my mind right now and you Mr. are not helping. So if you had even a shred of self-respect you would stop the nonsense you've been going on about and let me work in PEACE!' by the end of my rant I was gasping for breath and was pretty sure that my face was red with anger.

'Whoa there Granger, I figured you were angry I just didn't that it was this much. Weasley must've hurt you real bad huh… well I'm sorry for making your day worse, I really am. If you need any help, just know that I'm here.' He said sounding a bit surprised.

To be honest I was too, this was different, and this was good.

'Yeah, about that… sorry I snapped at you, I usually don't fly into rages like this (to which he snorted and I glared at him, which shut him up).'

'Well normally I wouldn't say this, but I guess "normally" is in short amount these days… Anyway, all I want to say is that you've been carrying around a lot of pressure and you need to relieve it. Trust me I know, stuff like this happens with my mother too. She's got major anger management issues…' that was all he said before out of nowhere came up a tape-recorder, he swished his wand at it and soon the song " Do the Hippogriff" started blaring through the speakers. Malfoy started mouthing the lyrics to the song while doing this really stupid two-step dance thingy.

I was laughing uncontrollably until he started advancing towards me… 'No, no Malfoy no… BAD MALFOY, NO BAD MALFOY!' I shrieked but I was lifted and placed in the middle of the room. He took my arms in his and started shaking them from side-to-side. 'Come on Granger stop being a mad old cow! Enjoy life a little for Merlin's sake. And honestly that twit Weasley doesn't deserve your attention'

With that and fifteen seconds into the song both of us were dancing (if you could call it that), jumping, laughing and basically acting like the mature adults we are! (Note the sarcasm!)

Amidst all the spontaneous merry making, I noticed something. There was an unusual sparkle in Malfoy's (gorgeous) eyes. Ugh… get a grip Mione! I mentally berated myself. His usual eyes were now sparkling with amusement? No, excitement? No, it was something I couldn't place, just like yesterday when I fell down.

Suddenly we heard a loud Crash from the door and there stood the frame of a very angry and visibly shaking Ron…

 **** DUN DUN DUNNNN! Finally, this is by far the longest chapter in the story, hope it makes up for the mini-vacation we had taken. Hope you enjoyed it…**

 **And DON"T FORGET to R and R. you reviews are what keep us going honestly...**

 **Till then XOXOX**

 **Cupcake_hugs ****


End file.
